


We're Gonna Take on the World

by Syrus07



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post loop, Rich and Fred are brothers, post squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus07/pseuds/Syrus07
Summary: After everything that happened with the Squip, Rich needed some time away from everything to recover and regroup. He's lucky that his older brother has the room and is still willing to take him in despite all of the secrets still between them.





	We're Gonna Take on the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Two of Groundhog Day Fan Week: Crossovers

Punxsutawney, Pennsylvania wasn't just some random place with a groundhog. It was a small town full of the nicest people Richard has ever met. His brother was one of those kind people, and pretty much the only person Richard trusted himself to be around after everything happened with the Squip, the squipcident as he's started to call it. 

The Squip did a number on his self confidence and he didn't think he would be able to last a week in school without having a complete mental breakdown. His father didn't care that he was leaving and Fred hadn't seen him since the wedding, so leaving for Pennsylvania wasn't an issue. In fact, it was more of a no brainer. 

The bus ride from Metuchen wasn't unbearable, but nothing could compare to the pure joy that was the car ride into Gobbler's Knob with Fred's Ska playlist pounding in his ear. Debbie drummed on the dashboard, it wasn't the actual rhythm, but Rich always liked her arrangements better. This was home. Even though his arms still ached and he couldn't dance as much as he wanted to, for just a few seconds it was as if he'd never taken that stupid pill.

"So," Fred turned around when the hit a red light to smile at his little brother, "Is this sudden trip related to your recent trip to the hospital or the fact that the last time I saw you, you looked like a pod person?" 

Rich resisted the urge to laugh. He hadn't really laughed in almost two years. He would always snort within a few seconds of starting and the Squip had made it very clear that it was a debilitating flaw. "Yeah. I messed up an went into a dark place. I burned a house down on Halloween because of it and it landed me in the hospital, but it also helped me start to recover from that..." He shrugged, glad that Fred had to focus on driving again and Debbie was kind enough not to look at him. "I'm still not better though."

Fred's fingers were whiter than usual, gripping the wheel with an insane amount of tension. "Did dad take you off your meds? When did things get bad? Rich, why didn't you call me?" He sounded guilty, even though he had done nothing wrong. He was hours away. There was nothing he could've done.

"I've been off them since Sophomore. Dad didn't do it, my therapist did." The Squip had been a good liar. He thought the meds made Rich seem weak, so he convinced the therapist to stop them. Rich knew he'd have to go back on them soon. He'd go to whatever psychiatrist was in Punxsutawney or the closest one. This trip was about recovery and this would be a huge part of that. 

"I didn't call because I was fourteen and suffering from depression. I didn't want anyone's help." He was an idiot back then.

The rest of the ride wasn't exactly silent, but it was tense. Debbie kept conversation going, talking about their new friend Phil and asking about what clubs Rich had joined, but the brothers couldn't really talk until Rich could tell the whole story and that was a heavier conversation than a light blue beetle could contain. 

Rich didn't even know if Fred would believe his story about the past few years. If he hadn't lived through it, he wouldn't have believed it himself. Supercomputers that controlled high schoolers and made them assholes. Suicidal assholes. It sounded like something that came out of a science fiction novel, one of the bad ones that you bought at a yard sale. Fred had always trusted him and believed him, but this might be just a little too crazy. 

He took a deep breath and hugged his backpack tighter, letting the trumpets wash over him. Maybe he wouldn't say anything to Fred. He pulled out his phone and drafted a text.

[To Jerm] On my way to my brothers house...he knows something is up and I wanna tell him....what are the chances of him believing me?

A few minutes later, the device vibrated in his pocket. 

[From Jerm] Slim to none....I've told one person. They believed me. Don't know if that's a good thing or not.

[To Jerm] Why? How'd they react?

[From Jerm] He's worried about me. Dragged me out to his house until he thinks I can last longer than a week in school. He's a psychiatrist, so....

[To Jerm] Well my brother's not a psychiatrist....

[From Jerm] Then it shouldn't be an issue :) If you need to facetime, I'm here. Just gimme a heads up. I think we're going out to dinner with my uncle's friend later.

[To Jerm] Kk, just lmk

He threw his phone back into his bag and started checking the signs out the window. Jeremy was really the only person who understood what the Squip did. Sure, the entire drama club went through it, but they were all only affected for a day max. Jeremy lived with it for months, only Rich had his longer. They had their own little way of talking about it, generally composed of sardonic humor and nihilistic comments.

It might not be much, but it made him feel better, and for now, that was all he could expect. 

* * *

 

The Squip changed the way Rich dressed, his hair, the way he spoke. He became the stereotypical high school bully and though it was a nice look for some people, it just wasn’t Rich. He was a dork who loved Lord of the Ring and spoke Klingon, not some tough guy who could wear graphic tanks without crossing his arms. Thankfully, he bought baggy clothes back in freshman year so when he went for a walk around Punxsutawney he was recognizable to the townspeople.

They all smiled like he was an old friend or relative that they haven’t seen in awhile. People smiled and waved and said “Richard, my have you grown!” when he entered their stores or passed them on the street. Ms. Lancaster even directed him to a Poke-stop at The Diner because she remembered he was into things like that. He didn’t realize until then that he had missed people knowing him.

“You know, there’s another boy in from out of town that was playing that game.” She chuckled, pressing a few pieces of candy into his hand. “Maybe you two will run into each other? You know, his uncle just moved here from Pittsburgh. Apparently he was famous. I don’t really know about that but, he fixed my coffee maker.” She’d always been a bit of a gossip, but she was in the perfect spot to hear everything. 

Rich nodded and took in the information, “That’d be nice. I’m going to be staying with Fred and Debbie for a while and it’d be nice to have someone to talk to.” Not that he wouldn’t be talking to Fred and Debbie, they were family and he loved chatting with them. Rich would just like more options than his brother and sister-in-law. “Speaking of which, I heard there’s a new therapist in town.”

She perked up, “Yes, Phil! He’s that boy’s uncle.” She pulled him over to the window of her B’n’B and pointed at an office building across the street. “He works out of the second floor. He should be in if you wanted to stop by and introduce yourself. Such a nice man.”

He raised an eyebrow at her comment, “Such a glowing review for just fixing your coffee maker.”

“Oh no, Phil didn’t just help me. A few years ago, he spent the whole day helping everyone in town.” She squeezed his shoulders, “He even convinced that brother of yours to finally propose.”

This must’ve been the Phil guy Debbie was talking about on the ride up. Rich exchanged a quick goodbye with Ms. Lancaster and started towards the Poke-stop. He had to chat with his brother before talking to a professional. Especially since Fred would probably end up paying for Phil’s services if they so chose to use them. The elder Goranski brother didn’t exactly trust their father to take care of Rich anymore. He didn’t take care of Fred.

Their dad tried. Rich would never accuse him of that, but Mr. Goranski tended to focus on his new wife and their family. His sons were old enough to deal with themselves. 

He sighed and shook his head. He couldn’t think about that. He had a video game to play and fun to experience. Plus he wanted to meet that other new teenager. A new friend who only knew the anxious dork would be refreshing compared to everyone back at school. They all had “expectations.” Even Jeremy expected him to be Teen Bully Lite instead of, well, himself.

A boy was leaning against the outside of The Diner, staring down at his phone like it was the only thing in the world. This must’ve been Phil’s nephew that Ms. Lancaster had been talking about. He jogged over, too excited to really take stock of the situation. “Hey! I thought I was to only one in town who played.” It was a little white lie, but it was a better conversation starter than “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Rich?” The boy looked up, his bangs falling out of his eyes to reveal a familiar face. Normally, Rich would be happy to see Jeremy, but Jesus he was really looking forward to a fresh start. “Guess we both escaped to the same town.”

“Yeah.” he sighed and stared at his phone for a second. There weren’t any Pokemon to hide behind, “My brother, Fred, moved here right after he graduated college. He’s a kindergarten teacher in town.”

Jeremy nodded, “That’s cool. My uncle used to do the Groundhog Day broadcast for his weather channel and he fell in love with the town-”

“I thought he was a therapist…” If Phil was a weatherman, he wouldn’t really do Fred any good. Not that Rich only wanted to know people who were useful to him. He just needed to get himself a therapist he could trust. 

For some strange reason, Jeremy got really quiet before he answered him, “Stuff happened and he had to change careers, it’s not something we really talk about. So, just-”

“Yeah, no, I get it.” He leaned against the building, brushing Jeremy’s shoulder with his own. “Everyone has stuff they don’t want to talk about anymore.”

Jeremy smiled back, returning the gentle pressure. “Well, you can always talk to me if you need to.”

Though they had exchanged those words before, it was the first time they’d done it face to face since the hospital. It was actually the first time they’d seen each other since Jeremy was discharged. Feeling the warmth spread through his shoulder, he relaxed for the first time in weeks. Fuck new people. A few weeks away from Metuchen with Jeremy there to help him readjust was exactly what he needed


End file.
